


a story of two proposals

by Cate_K1812



Series: Voltron ever after - a happy future for everyone [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acxa & Keith (Voltron) are Siblings, Engagement Rings, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Acxa/Veronica (Voltron), Surprises, jeweler's shop, klance, two adorable cinnamon rolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cate_K1812/pseuds/Cate_K1812
Summary: Keith is buying an engagement ring for Lance and has Acxa and James with him. He want's to do a perfect and romanic proposal.





	1. One Ring

**Author's Note:**

> the next part in my Happy ever after series. It is set about half a year after "How Galra work".
> 
> I'm trying to post the storys in the right chronical order, but I can't promise anything. 
> 
> PiT: roughly three years after season 7, because season 8 still didn't happen and never will.
> 
> I forgot in the last story, but as always big thanks to my beta bev_crusher1971

Keith looked at a silver ring on James’ hand and compared it to the gold ring that Acxa wore.

“I think… silver looks better.” he muttered.

James let out a victorious chuckle and glanced over to Acxa, “I told you right from the start.”

Acxa pulled the ring off her finger and put it down on the counter, “Whatever. Not my ring.”

James pulled off the silver ring and put it down as well. Keith looked up to the saleswoman and asked for a couple of silver rings. The woman smiled and vanished in the back of the shop to get some other rings.

“So we almost have the ring,” James said, “have you thought about how to propose yet?”

Keith frowned and softly shook his head, “No… I want to do it in silence. No one involved, just the two of us and a little romance. Roses maybe and candlelight. And I want to do it while we’re still on earth.”

“Why not on the Atlas?” Acxa asked, “There are so many planets that would be perfect for a proposal.”

“Maybe the beach.” Keith spoke out an other idea, “Lance loves the ocean.”

“The beach sounds good.” James agreed, “You can combine both. My uncle owns a small bungalow and a piece of land in California, right on the beach. Tropical environment, no tourists and it’s just a short hop from here to California with the lions or another vessel. No one’s gonna miss you when you’re gone for a weekend.”

“Why is my suggestion about space not even considered?” Acxa asked a little pouting.

“We’re always in space.” Keith said, “And earth is simply something else. It’s our home.”

James nodded in agreement and said with a cheeky grin, “You can propose to _your_ girlfriend where ever you want. Even on other planets.”

“Zip it, Griffin.” she hissed.

“But Veronica _is_ pregnant.” Keith replied, “People on earth usually marry when they’re in love and expect a child. Or want to start a family.”

“You guys will, right?” James asked.

Keith nodded, “We will, sooner or later.”

They heard a dark growl from Acxa and looked back at her.

“We don’t have to marry.” she hissed, “We’re in love, we mated and usually this is enough. My parents didn’t marry either.”

“No wonder!” Keith retorted, “Mom was with the blades her whole life and both of us wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for mom and her job with the blades.”

Acxa bit her lip and refused to say anything else and especially insulting James’s girlfriend Nadia. The saleswoman came back and put down two line-ups of silver rings.

“These are some of the rings.” she said, “Please have a look. They’re silver, rather slender and some have small engravings. Also the silver tone differs a little.”

The three looked at the rings and discussed them. In the end Keith decided on a ring that’s outside was divided in two, with the upper half shining and the lower half being frosted.

“A very good choice.” the saleswoman said, “What size shall the ring have?”

Keith was dumbfounded. Ring size… he had totally forgotten about that. To find a solution he grabbed James’ hand with his left and Acxa’s with his right and linked his fingers with theirs. It took him a little, then he let go of Acxa and held James’ hand up.

“About the size of his ring finger.” he said.

The saleswoman giggled and pulled out a big ring with several smaller rings on it. She gently examined Griffins finger and looked up a ring on her big ring.

James gazed at Keith and muttered, “I liked it better when you weren’t all touchy feely with your friends.”

“Stop whining.” Keith replied, “I know how big Lance’s hand is and yours is the same size. Acxa’s fingers are to slender and much longer.”

The two men growled a little more between each other and went silent after some hissed words.

“This should work.” the saleswoman said and put a ring on James’ ring finger.

It fitted perfectly.

“Size 10.” she said, “You’re lucky, Sir. We have the Hanbun-ring in size 10 here. You can take it with you immediately, if you like.”

“That would be great.” Keith agreed.

“Any special requests about the box?” she asked.

Before Keith could answer Acxa jumped in the conversation and answered, “A very dark black leather box and a violet cushion.”

“Really?” Keith asked.

“Yes.” Acxa purred.

And James giggled, “Awesome, Acxa. you’re a genius.”

The woman vanished in the back of the shop again and the three of them waited. Keith was very silent and James thought it was a little weird. The siblings never talked much, but Keith seemed to have a lot on his mind right now.

“So… you have the ring and the Atlas stays on earth for at least two more months for all the updates.” James said, “Shall I call my uncle to ask about the bungalow?”

“Could you?”

“Of course.” he agreed, “In two weeks? Then you can ask for a short holiday. And with your connection to Captain Shirogane you’ll easily get it.”

Keith agreed and James walked outside and called his uncle. Shortly after, the saleswoman returned and put a small black leather box onto the counter. Keith payed the ring and was surprised of the reduced price.

“You’re a Paladin of Voltron.” she said smiling, “The black Paladin even. It’s an honor to have you as a customer, Commander Kogane.”

A surprised smile appeared on his face as he thanked her once more. Stepping outside the jeweler’s shop, James quit his phone call.

“Good news,” he said, “My uncle’s fine with you having the bungalow over the weekend. He and my cousin will make everything nice and you can come the day before you go there with Lance and prepare everything the way you like it.”

“Thanks, James. You’re the best.” Keith said.

James chuckled, “I am. You owe me one.”

“Then you’ll be my best man.” Keith said.

“I want your firstborn.” James replied jokingly.

“Deal.” Keith agreed, “You’ll be my firstborns godfather.”

“What about me?” Acxa said.

Keith stared at her for a moment and muttered, “My second-born? Or am I going to be your baby’s godfather?”

“Not anymore.” she said, but than cracked a smile and laughed.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

Back at the Garrison headquarters, Acxa apologized herself and James and Keith walked on to Keith’s room. On their way there, Keith got a call from Shiro, ordering him into one of the hangars of the Garrison. A little confused but following the order Keith walked towards the hangar and James accomplished him.

As they entered, everything was silent and dark. Not just dark, but pitch black.

“KEITH!” they heard Lance shout all of the sudden and a blinding spotlight fell on Keith and James.


	2. Two Rings

Lance lingered in the dark and waited.

“You told him, Shiro?” Lance asked for the sixth time in three minutes.

“Lance, he’s on his way.” hissed Shiro, “Give him a chance to get here. And if you ask me one more time, I will leave.”

Lance nervously bit his lip and fidgeted around, grabbing the balustrade even tighter. Then suddenly the door opened and the automated spotlight went on and shone on Keith and James. Lance jumped up and was overly enthusiastic.

“KEITH!” he shouted and another spotlight fell onto him.

The light on Keith was lowered in it’s intensity and Keith was able to make out his boyfriend on the gallery across the entrance.

“Lance?” he asked confused, “What is going on here?”

“Listen up, Keith!” Lance called out, “I love you! You are the most important person to me in the whole world! And the whole world can know if they want!”

With this words, Shiro enlightened the hangar and Keith realized that there were dozens of people present in the hangar. They stood on the gallery, on the ground, on different vehicles and the surrounding scaffolding.

Lance jumped on top of the balustrade and Keith already saw him falling and worried about him.

“I didn’t immediately realize that I was in love with you!” Lance said, standing on the balustrade, “It took me forever to realize. But you always encouraged me to stay with the team and told me that I’m valuable. You helped me when I was crumbling of self-doubt. I realized I love you when I almost lost you. When I heard that you were the one that got hurt the most after the attack of the robeast, I was so terribly scared for you.” On his back lit up a jet-pack and carried him down to the ground while he was talking. “Being close to you, not only as your right hand, but also as your partner gave me so much. It made me a better, happier and more confident person.” He landed in front of Keith, sunk down to one knee and pulled out a small dark blue box. “Keith, will you-”

“Lance, will you marry me?” Keith asked faster than his boyfriend and opened the black ring box he still had in his hand.

Confused, Lance went silent and stood up. He stared at the beautiful silver ring which was half frosted and looked up to Keith. He finally opened his-own ring box and revealed the ring inside. It was silver as well, with a small triangle part which held a small violet gem.

It was completely silent in the big hangar. No one was saying even a single word or breathed loud.

“What are the odds?” Lance asked very silent and chuckled, “I’ve planed this for weeks and you bust it.”

“Well, I was planing something as well.” Keith replied as silent as Lance, “But I planed it very different, with way less people.”

“I would love to marry you.” Lance said, “Would you marry me as well?”

Keith’s shy laughter filled the whole hangar as he answered, “Yes, I do.”

They exchanged the rings and kissed afterwards. Finally the silence was broken and the crowd started to cheer.

With a loud sobbing cry, Hunk and Pidge came from the side and looped their arms around the freshly engaged couple.

“Congratulation, guys!” Hunk shouted.

“I’m so happy for you!” Pidge said as well.

One by one the closest family and friends congratulated them.

Acxa stood on a gallery with Zethrid and Ezor.

“You’re alright?” Ezor asked, “You don’t look as happy as you should be. Your brother just got engaged.”

“I am happy.” Acxa said, “I am. This just came too fast.”

“Why?” Zethrid asked, “It’s not your engagement. Or do you plan on asking Veronica too?”

“Marriage.” Acxa growled, “That’s a human thing. Galra don’t marry. We mate and are connected this way with each other. Why is everyone making such a fuss about it? Or do you wanna marry?”

She turned to her friends and the two women exchanged some looks.

“Well…” Ezor muttered, “We never talked about it. You’re right. It is a human thing. But Alteans marry too. Even Zarkon married, and so did Lotor. It really was a beautiful wedding.”

Ezor remembered the wedding with Allura last summer.

“Zarkon, Lotor…” Acxa growled, “They’re different. They married Alteans. They… they… Maybe I should… After all my situation is not that different from theirs, is it?”

“It’s your decision.” Zethrid said, “For now you should just wait for your baby to be born. Maybe bring it up in conversation.”

Acxa sighed and turned her back to her friends, “I see you later.”

She walked away and returned to her bedroom.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

In the evening Lance and Keith laid in their bed, both of them looking at their new rings.

“This is much better than I have planed it.” Lance muttered and eyed his ring with the frosted element.

“James has organized a bungalow in California for us.” Keith said, “I wanted to ask you there. It’s right at the beach.”

Lance rolled onto Keith, his eyes sparkling bright, “A bungalow at the beach? How perfect are you?”

Keith giggled, “Well, I had to promise him something.”

“What?” Lance asked.

“Our firstborn.” Keith said, “I told him he could be out first child’s godfather. And my best man.”

Lance burst into laughter and his head dropped to Keith’s chest, “Okay. That’s fine.”

“You still want to go to California?” Keith asked, “James’ uncle allowed us to use the bungalow on the weekend in two weeks.”

“Definitely.” Lance agreed, “Just you and me, for a whole weekend. That’ll be just perfect.”

 


End file.
